Forever Love
by katrinalorien
Summary: Can Kagome and Inuyasha's love last and their bond be complete?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I just borrow them, and I think they are wonderful. Feel free to review.

Forever Love

Chapter one: The End

"_I think I'm finished picking herbs for today. Besides, Jeninji has already gone home and the sun is setting. I need to get home before I faint from hunger." _Kagome thought to herself as she finished picking a few choice plants. She looked around at the beautiful mountainside one last time before she mounted her bike.

I had been two years since she had crossed back over. Two years since she and Inuyasha had known they would be together, two years since she said goodbye, permanently, to her mother, brother and grandfather. Two years since she had slept in that soft, comfortable bed. Although it had also been two years since she had used an alarm clock. Kagome certainly missed her mother, brother and grandfather, but it helped to know that they were together and happy in the future.

_Oh yeah! _Kagome thought to herself quickly _I have GOT to get home quickly! Tonight we are all eating dinner at Sango's. I am making some delicious stew._ She chuckled to herself, _not too much spice, I can't forget that again. Inuyasha sure is picky. _Kagome picked up the pace and was home quickly. Towns were not spread apart as far in the feudal era. After all, many people simply walked everywhere, so a bike could get her around in no time flat. As she crested the hill to her home, she could see that she had a visitor.

"Kaede! Why are you here? I thought you were over in the next town, assisting the new priestesses."

"I let them go to their towns and see their parents. It is tradition for a time at the beginning of summer to allow them to do this while they are still in training. They can assist their parents with household chores, and practice their skills in their respective towns"

"Oh, so like, summer break?"

"Hm? Summer break?"

"Ah, well that is what it's called where I'm from… anyway would you like to come in? I need to start my stew for tonight's dinner at Sango's. Are you coming?"

"No, I'm quite tired and feel as though I need to rest. Anyway in my old age I could never keep up with all of you. I am old, you know"

Kagome looked at the old priestess. She had seen so much in her days, from her older sister dying with the jewel, to the last of Naraku and the almost destruction of their village. Time seemed to pass so quickly now, Kagome had almost forgotten about it…

"Kagome, what is Kaede doing here?" Inuyasha said, suddenly appearing at her side.

Kagome felt a rush in her heart. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't place it. She stared at Kaede a moment longer then answered her beloved.

"Kaede has let the priestesses go on summer break. I suppose she will be home for a few weeks. But did you come by to see us for some other reason?"

"Ah well, I was wanting to order a new potion from you, Kagome." Kaede said, almost embarrassed.

"Kaede of course! But no reason to be embarrassed, aches and pains are normal with old age."

"Yeah old hag, I'm surprised you lasted this long" Inuyasha laughed

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground next to her "Kaede it should be ready in a few days. Inuyasha go make yourself useful and find some meat for the stew."

Inuyasha grumbled but set off to do his work. _Something seems off about Kagome_. Inuyasha thought as he left. _Her scent has changed?_ What could change someone's scent?


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Inuyasha, or any characters._

_I know that I don't have any reviews, but plenty of views, so thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this! That makes my day._

Chapter 2: Dinner

"I'm starving!" Kagome said to Inuyasha as she finished up the delicious meal she was making. "I can't wait to see the kids again and get some food!"

Miroku came out to meet them, "Oh excellent! We have the steak still cooking, come inside and sit while we wait for it to finish. I see you brought some stew, we've made a second fire and can put the stew there."

The scent of cooking meat hit Kagome like a wave crashing on an island. Suddenly she couldn't take it. Kagome shoved the hot stew in Inuyasha hands and bolted to the back of Sango's house where she puked as soon as she could find a good spot. Sango came out to her.

"Try eating this" Sango suggested, taking some bread and handing it to Kagome.

"I don't feel like eating" Kagome responded

"Just trust me." Sango insisted

"Fine." Kagome ate the bread, and instantly her stomach began to settle. "What herbs are in this bread? I need to make some!"

"Its just regular bread, Kagome. You're… well.. I think you're pregnant."

Kagome stared at her and began to count on her hands, _but how, surely its only been_, but time had been flying by,_ oh, oh, I think she's RIGHT!_

"I have to talk to Inuyasha"


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Inuyasha. Or any of the characters!_

_Thanks so very much to xiandeltrioprincess565 for reviewing and favoriting, and to xoxcourtni14 for favoriting as well. It definitely makes me want to continue! _

Chapter 3: Fatherhood

Lightning struck nearby. "You're WHAT?" Inuyasha cried out. "No. No way. I am NOT ready for this!" Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was out before he knew it.

"No, put the sword away! Not in this house, with all the children" Sango demanded. She grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and drug him outside. "It's bad enough that the Wind Scar might destroy the house from the outside but there's no chance when you are inside the house. In fact, I think I will just take Tetsusaiga for now and hold it"

_No! _Cried Kagome in her head, but her mouth wouldn't move.

She and Inuyasha stood outside facing each other. The rain came down hard but she could see him so clearly. "I can't BELIEVE you would be PREGNANT! We are going to have to do something about this." Inuyasha's face became red "I will NOT allow this to happen… I cannot do this". Inuyasha's eyes began to glow red and his fingernails got long.

_No! His demon form…_ Kagome thought, but her mouth just wouldn't move! _Move, body! Say or do SOMETHING. Run or something... _

Inuyasha came charging at her…

"_Iron Reaver Soul…"_

Kagome woke up with a start. The weather outside must have woken her up, the storm was getting worse. It was one week since the dinner at Sango's house, and her dreams were getting more and more vivid. _I guess it is true what they say, that dreams are affected by pregnancy…I think I'll just make myself some tea to calm down._ _I can't have too much though, I remember something about caffeine and pregnancy…_

Kagome got up out of bed and made herself some tea. She sat down, staring at Inuyasha and thinking back to that night at Sango's house.

"Inu..yasha?" Kagome began

"HEY WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME THE BURNING STEW FOR? I'M NOT IMMUNE TO THAT YOU KNOW" Inuyasha demanded.

"What did you WANT? I was PUKING you IDIOT. I HAVE MORNING SICKNESS BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Wha… What did you say?"

"Oh congratulations!" Miroku chimed in "Children are so excellent!"

Miroku continued to talk but Kagome tuned him out. She focused on Inuyasha and his reaction. He stared off into the distance. Then, silently, he got up and went outside. Kagome followed him.

"Are you really… pregnant?" Inuyasha asked, staring into the sunset

"I think so. I can't know for sure since I didn't bring any pregnancy tests, but I suppose we will find out for sure soon enough….." Kagome trailed off. She sat there, worriedly picking at the grass at her feet.

"Are you ok, Inuyasha?"

"That's why your scent is different. I should have known, Sango's scent also changed…"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, it is simply… I don't know if I will be a good father. My father didn't really stick around to raise me, really all I had was my mother, and she died when I was a child as well. I just… I don't know how to be a parent"

"Is that all…? You're not… disappointed?"

"Why would I be? I have always wanted a life with you, and I knew what that meant. But I always was worried…"

"You are going to make a fantastic father!" Kagome assured him, hugging him tightly. "Now let's go eat something, I'm starving"

_I suppose I'm as calm as I will be_. Kagome thought. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm already changing" she whispered, and looked back at Inuyasha

_Inuyasha doesn't change. He looks exactly the same as when I met him, and I was… 15! I wonder what happens to half-demons, when they age… I guess I never thought about it before._ Kagome shuddered, and was suddenly exhausted.

_Being pregnant is so strange_

She laid back down next to Inuyasha and as she drifted to sleep, she thought _I need to take that potion to Kaede tomorrow…_


End file.
